Ifan ben-Mezd
Ifan is a grizzly looking older human, and a member of the Lone Wolves a unit of the Silver Claws, found arguing with some of Griff's goons at the entrance to Fort Joy camp in 1242 AD. Background As a small boy Ifan lived and traveled with his parents who were spice traders until a band of bandits killed them and he was adopted by nearby elven tribe. He lived with them until he became an adult. As an adult he joined the Divine Order and quickly gained an attention and favour of Lucian the Divine himself and they became friends. Near the end of the Chaos War in 1233 AD Lucian sent Ifan with a teleportation device to evacuate the elves from the area before the deathfog bomb was launched but unfortunately Ifan was too late and the bomb obliterated both the Black Ring and the elves along with Lucian. After Lucians death he joined the Lone Wolves and spent most of his time hunting his targets and drinking in the Undertavern in Driftwood. One day when having a good time with a drudanae he thinks he is attacked by a tiger and uses his source to summon a wolf into the tavern. This resulted in his capture by the Magisters and put aboard the Merryweather, a Magister ship for carrying Sourcerers, sailing to Fort Joy on Reaper's Eye. In unbeknownst to his captors, this would prime him for his next assignment: to assassinate the leader of the Divine Order, Bishop Alexandar.Lone Wolf Contract In addition to his contract, Ifan is made aware that he has been chosen for a greater mission: Rhalic, presenting himself to the Lone Wolf explains that he has been chosen as the Godwoken for the human race and must ascend to the position on the Divine One to prevent the voidwoken from consuming the planet. His first opportunity to strike the Bishop down is given at the north eastern dock on Reaper's Eye; attempting to escape the island with the Seekers, Alexandar is awaiting at the dock with several Magisters. Although his target was rendered unconscious, Ifan was unable to complete the contract; interrupted firstly by a voidwoken deep-dweller in the midst of battle and finally Malady after the battle was over. Alexandar, taken captive, was secured on the Lady Vengeance, under Ifan's watchful eye. Unfortunately for Ifan, Alexandar was able to escape during Dallis' and Vredeman's assault on the ship, delaying the Lone Wolf's mission. Continuing on his quest to become the Divine One, Ifan reaches Driftwood, a town on Reaper's Coast, encountering Meistr Siva, Ifan expands his ability to wield Source, travelling north westerly, Ifan encounters the dwarf, Hannag, the creator of the deathfog bomb at Lucian's behest. Furthermore from the dwarf he learned that the teleportation device he believed he was carrying was in fact a the bomb itself. Upon learning this fact, his anger refocused on his former leader, seeking revenge and redemption for this betrayal. Continuing onward to Nameless Isle, Ifan comes face to face with Alexandar, who confirmed that he too was aware of the plan, rationalising it as the only way to win the war and losing was not a viable option. Eventually reaching Arx, Ifan descends into Lucian's crypt, discovering his former leader to still be alive. Confronting him, Ifan demands that he pay for the elven sacrifice. Attempting to reason with him, Lucian tells him that the using the bomb was a mistake, that the sacrifices must have meaning and the void must be stopped. Even though he betrayed his subordinate, Lucian still sees him as a friend. Forgiving Lucian he left into seclusion and helped the elves to regrow their forest. By 1244 AD Ifan rejoins the Order. With the Commander and Lohse, they embark on a mission to capture Malady ,who stole magical weapons from Lucian. Related Achievments * A Wolf Avenged - Kill Lucian * Fool Me Once - Forgive Lucian Notes In the Early Access of the game Ifan was a drudanae addict. Gallery Ifan.png Ifan Divine Ascension.jpg|From Divine Ascension References ru:Ифан бен Мезд Category:Original Sin 2 companions Category:Fallen Heroes characters Category:Divinity Original Sin: The Board Game characters Category:Humans